


You Need To Talk To Beau

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [50]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau is in a bad mood and, for some reason, everyone thinks Caleb can fix it.





	You Need To Talk To Beau

“You need to talk to Beau.”

Caleb blinked and looked up from his book to find all his friends, save the blue monk herself, standing beside him. “Ahhh… Was?”

“Beau,” Fjord continued. “She’s being a bitch.”

Nott opened her mouth to speak but every eye in the room instantly turned to look at her and she shrugged, stopping whatever snide comment she’d been about to say. 

Jester shook her head and glared at Fjord over her shoulder. “No, no, no, she’s not being a bitch, exactly.” 

Nott opened her mouth again but Yasha put her hand over the goblins face. “Stop it.”

Caleb cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. “I’m confused. What exactly is going on?”

“Something is wrong with Beau. She’s snapping at everybody, she even snapped at Jester this morning. She spends all the time we’re not working in her room working out and at dinner last night and breakfast today she barely said a word. We need you to talk to her and figure it out so that we can fix it.”

Caleb had noticed that Beau was tense and snappish the last few days, but he hadn’t realized it’d become such a problem that even Jester was feeling the brunt of it. “I don’t understand why you think that I can get something out of her that Jester and Caduceus couldn’t.”

“We’ve all tried already. She’s dodged all our questions and she just threw a shoe at Fjord.”

“She hit you with a shoe?”

Fjord shrugged. “She threw it at me, but she missed.”

“If she had wanted to hit you with the shoe, she would have hit you with the shoe, this is Beau we’re talking about.” He sighed. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her. If I come out with a shoe shaped bruise, I blame all of you.” He shut his book and got out of the chair, leaving them all in the room he shared with Fjord. He walked down to Beau and Jester’s room and cleared his throat, knocking on the door lightly with his knuckles.

“Go away, Fjord! I still have another shoe!”

“Ah, nein, it’s Caleb!”

“Go away, Caleb! My threat still stands!” He took a deep breath and then slowly started to open the door, instinctively dodging when he spotted her across the room but it seemed that her threat had just been bluster because no shoe flew his way. She rolled her eyes when she looked up at him while continuing her push ups. “What?”

“The others asked me to, ah, speak with you. About your attitude lately.”

“I don’t have an attitude. Get the fuck out of my room.”

“Jester was upset. Did you snap at her?”

Beau didn’t answer at first and then she sighed, slowly lowering herself into a planking position, face down on the floor. “I didn’t mean to,” she mumbled into the floor, not moving to get up. “I’ll apologize to her.”

Neither of them moved for a moment, until Caleb started sitting down beside her and reaching out to put a hand on her back. “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you now? I can go get someone.”

“They won’t understand.”

“Maybe if you just explained it to them-”

“No, they literally won’t understand. It’s a human thing.”

“I’m a human thing.”

“Yeah, but it’s not effecting you the way it does me. Or, if it is, you’re much better at pretending it’s not.”

“What isn’t effecting me?”

“The darkness.” She finally sat up and crossed her legs in front of her, folding her hands in her lap and staring at her fingers. “We’ve been here for more than a week. More than a week in total and complete darkness. I miss the sun. All my rhythms are off kilter, I go to sleep and it’s dark, I wake up and it’s dark, I eat lunch and it’s dark, it’s torture. Like, literally, light deprivation is used as a human torture technique in some circles.”

Caleb nodded slowly. “It bothers me too. I feel in my bones that it’s the middle of the day but it’s dark out. My inner clock… it’s driving me a little crazy. I had a panic attack yesterday.”

Beau’s eyes snapped up to meet his and widened. “What? Are you okay? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I- I’m used to them. I can deal with them on my own.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” She licked her lips and picked at a loose thread on her pants. “I just… I don’t know what to do. We can't fix this. We just have to… mitigate it as best we can.”

Caleb frowned and gripped her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s not forever,” he said. “This is temporary.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Yeah, I guess. I should go apologize to Jester.” But she didn’t move to stand yet.


End file.
